Home porches and patios often have concrete floors. However, concrete floors can have certain drawbacks. For example, the appearance of concrete floors is often not aesthetically pleasing. Further, for some people, the feeling of walking or, for example, using a rocking chair on a hard concrete surface is not desirable. Because it is difficult to install fasteners into concrete, sleeper systems have been used for installing, for example, a wooden floor atop a concrete surface. However, many home porches and patios do not have enough vertical clearance to allow the installation of a sleeper system. Further, sleeper systems for wooden flooring are not suitable for non-dry environments.